A summer with Akatsuki? What could go wrong!
by kat6574
Summary: A summer with Akatsuki? What could go wrong! lot's of thing's. And it's all Lexi's fault. Mention of yaoi and rated t for hidan. Lot's of OCCs and PMSing. Be Warned, if you read this now you shall never forget this book! THIS IS NOT A SQUEAL TO AKATSUKI KITTENS!
1. Off we go!

**HI HI, its kat6574 again, I just wanted to say that this and akatsuki kitties will be my only stories on here, until they have been finished. Then I'll post new stories on here, but they will be done, that way I don't have to like post a chapter and keep you guys waiting.**

 **Lexi: HI GUYS, I BET YOU MISSED ME, RIGHT RIGHT!**

 **Aoi: no one missed you, so stop yelling.**

 **Emily: Aoi, you shouldn't say stuff like that , its mean, I missed you lexi *Hugs lexi**

 **Lexi: Aww, I missed you two *hugs back***

 **Aoi: *makes gurgling noise***

 ***Watches everything from the distances***

 **Jamie: Mai does not own anything expect the action's, the OC's, And the plot, Everything else belongs to the right full owner.**

 **JAMIE! *glomps him***

 **Daniel: poor Jamie *Suddenly glopped by Emily***

 **Emily: BABE!**

 **Daniel: sup**

 **Robert: AOI! *glomps her from side***

 **Aoi: HONEY! *hugs back***

 ***Jamie, Mai, and lexi stand on the side lines, watching the couples***

 **On with story**

* * *

Lexi's POV*Dream*

 _There's a meadow. There's a big cheery blossom tree. Someone's sitting, there, singing to 3 children. I walk closer, to where i can hear her._

 _'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _and i held your hand through all of these years_

 _but you still have..._

 _all of me'_

 _That voice, it sounds so familiar. Why do i know that voice. I walk closer to where i can get a good look at the children's faces. That's me. And that's Emily and mai. We're smiling and our eyes are closed. I look up to the woman singing. She has golden hair. Her eyes are closed as she singes with a smile on her face. Why. Why does she look so familiar._

 _'These wound's won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And i held your hand through all of these years_

 _but you still have_

 _all of me'_

 _She opened her eyes. There a Carmel brown, and she looks towards me as she sings._

 _' I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me, I've been alone along'_

 _It's her. I know her. Big sister. I feel my eyes tear up. She looks back down at the children and keeps singing. She's singing to us. I'm in the middle, Emily's to the left of me and mai to the right of me._

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And i held your hand through all of these years_

 _but you still have..._

 _all of me..._

 _me..._

 _meee...'_

 _This place. This is where we last say her. She's disappearing. We're crying. I feel the tears roll down my face. This is where last say the person we all loved, who we called our big sister. This is the last place where we saw-_

 ** _Normal POV* end of dream*_**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* goes the sound of a alarm clock waking the girl from her slumber.

"Ugh" comes the sound from under the blankets as a hand comes out and turns off the alarm clock.

"Aoi, you up?" ask a muffled voice from behind her door. She sits up and yawns. He dark brown shoulder length hair tangled up. She yawns, stretching her arms. Blinking the sleepiness away from her dark grey eyes.

"Yea, I'm up" She answers as she throws her feet over to the side of the bed.

"Ok the showers open, im goanna make some breakfast ok" Says the muffled voice from behind the door.

"Hai aoi, I'll be down in a few" She says as she stands up and walks over to the closet to get her school uniform.

"Ok" says aoi, with her footsteps left behind. She got her uniform and walks towards the door, opening it, walking in the hall way too the bathroom. She walked in, closing and locking the door behind her. She walks up to the shower and turns on some warm water, then takes off her clothes and gets in the shower.

'Hmm, i feel like something awesome goanna happen today...i wonder what though' she thought as she reach for the shampoo.

'Oh well, as long as it's awesome i'll be fine with it' she thought as she put the shampoo in her hand and scrubbing it in her hair.

 _Down stairs_

"Good morning, Aoi" yawned a voice walking into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, mai" aoi said putting some bacon she was cooking on a plate beside the ham and eggs. Her middle back length light blue hair in a messy bun. She looked out the corner of her eye, her light blue eyes scanning the tired looking mai.

"What's for breakfast today?" ask mai, titling her head to the side, her long blonde/ black tip hair up in a high pony tail. Her blood red eyes half lidded with sleepiness.

"Well, i made eggs, bacon, and i got some ham and bread out, so you can guess" She said turning back to the food.

"Why the special treatment, is it one of our birthday's or something?" she asked confused. The only time emily goes all out on cooking is when it's a special occasion.

"Hmm, well today we're going out camping in the forest remember?" she asked. Mai opened up her mouth to responded but was interpited by a voice behind her.

"EH?! we're going camping, no wonder i feel like something awesome goanna happen, WOOHOO!" yelled lexi as she sat beside mai, who glared at her.

"Good, now we have to get everything we need or want to come with us" aoi said grabbing all the food and setting it down on the table, then sat down infront of lexi.

"Yay, i already got some things i wanna bring with me, we can pack up after school, k" lexi said, cheerfully, clapping her hands together, as did aoi and mai as they all said "itadakimasu" and started eating.

"Hey where's emily?" lexi asked looking around.

"Her mom came early this morning saying that they where going to go do something, she should be back by time we're ready to leave" aoi said taking a bite of her egg's.

"ok" she said before stuffing her face hole, as she calls it. Mai and aoi both sweat dropped but kept eating. After eating and they where all ready, they left Aoi's house and walked down to the bus stop. Today was the last day of school, so that's why they where going out camping. The bus pulled up and they got on, walking to the back of the bus and taking there spots there. The bus pulled off and head to there school. It toke 9 minutes and they got to school, getting off the bus and going to the school's gym. Taking there spots on the belchers, with there other friends. Daniel, He had curly dirty blonde hair and brown eye's, he was like lexi, super hipper and random. Jamie, he had shoulder length black hair and light purple eye's, he was like mai, everything . Robert, he had light brown hair that looked like Justin beaver's hair, when he was younger, but a little longer and light blue eyes, he was the pretty boy in there group. Robert and Aoi are dating, that's why they just kissed and sat down on the second room to the top. Daniel and emily are dating as well. The bell rung and they went to first period they all had together, history.

 _ ***Time skip 5th period* Mai POV**_

I walked into her 5th period class, culinary(cooking). The table's where big enough for two people and where push together forming a row. There where 5 rows in total, i walked to the last row where aoi and Robert where sitting. Emily and Daniel where sitting next to them and lexi was sitting beside them. I sat beside her and jamie sat next to me, in a desk that the teacher let us have. Once everyone else came in and sat down we left for lunch, Well after Mrs. Maxwell took our attendance. It was ham burgers, yum. But all meh friends went into the cold lunch line.

"WHAT THE FUDGE, YOU JERKS YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME" i yelled, pointing a finger at my friends.

"Mai, please no yelling" Mr. Gay said, its not really his name but he looks gay to me and plus i forgot his real name so yea.

"WHAT, MY FRIENDS LEFT ME" i yelled turning around facing him. He looked around before looking back at me.

"What friends?" he said with a confused looked. Out the corner of my eye i saw my friends, they had moved up in the line and where laughing at me. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"My imagery friends, duh" I said walking up in the line. He 'ohh'ed and walked way. My friends where already seated at our table when i got my lunch. I was so pissed at them. I glared at them as i stomped over to our table. I slammed my tray down and sat in between jamie and Aoi. I reached over and stole ham burger and started eating.

"I saved you a spot, mai" Jamie said, smiling with those puppy looking purple eyes. I melted. Why does he have to be so fing cute. I sat my burger down and gave him a sideways hug.

"It's ok jamie-chan i only forgive you" i said. I let go of him and grabbed my burger, ripping in half and gave him the piece i didn't bite.

"Peace offing" i said.

"Yay!" he said and took it happily eating it. I giggled.

"Um, mai can i have your milk" lexi said from across from me. I glared at her, my eyes wide as my head shock a little. She started to wiggle under my gaze.

"U-um never m-mind" she said. I smirked.

"Oh, i was going to give it to you but since you inside" i said and started opening my milk. She started at me wide eyed.

"WHA!" she said, mouth opened.

"You say something?" i asked, taking a swing at my drink.

"N-nothing" she said poking her burger.

"That's what i thought" everyone else was quiet and didn't make eye contact with me. No one messes with me when I'm mad. No one.

 _ ***After school**_ *

"Alrighty, now let's pack, brake" lexi said. We each ran to our room's to pack.

 _ ***Lexi POV***_

Smart phone, 5 battiers, charger, ear phone's, track phone, putting my stuff in my book bag i started up my luggage bag. Just in case. Clothes', shoes, party necessaries.

"READY" i yelled grabbing my bag's and ran down stairs.

 _ ***Emily POV***_

Smart phone, charger, ear phone's, track phone. Yup think that's all i need for my book bag...OH wait, i almost forgot my 5 battiers. Smiley me. Ok so that's book bag. Now on to the Luggage bag. Cue squealing. Ok so i'll, need clothes', not some but my shirts, oh and my skinny jeans, some sweater's some shoe's oh maybe a scarf or two WAIT I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT MY HA-

"EMILY HURRY UP, YOU DON'T NEED ALL YOUR CLOTHE'S, WE'LL ONLY BE GONE FOR A WEEK" yelled aoi from down stairs. i sighed. Pulling out half the stuff i was bringing i put my make-up in. Alrighty.

"READY" i yelled grabbing my bag's and ran down stairs.

 _ ***Aoi POV***_

I was packing food, since i had already packed the day before. Anyways, i got a portable small cooler and put breakfast thing's in it. I sighed. I with we had those scroll's from Naruto, those would come in handy. Any way's i put a few soda's in there and some chocolate and closed it, putting it in my book bag. I put pop tarts, strawberry kind, crackers, popcorn, marshmallow's, and some Chef Boyardee can's. Suddenly lexi busted in. Setting her stuff done. Then came emily doing the same. Now we just had to wait on mai.

 _ ***Mai POV***_

Smart phone, 5 battiers, Ear phones, DJ head phone's, Laptop, Disk's, Charger for smart phone and laptop, movies, small cooler filled with mint ice cream all in my book bag. Now time for my luggage bag. Conver's, sweater's, skinny jeans, sweat pants, shorts, bathing suit...might be too hot or we end up at lake. A few shirt's and there. Alrighty, im done.

"READY" i yelled running out of my room with my bags and down stairs. I skipped the last two and landed safety. Score.

"Ok, let's go" Aoi said walking to the door with her stuff, lexi Emily in the middle and me in the back. And with that we left the house, locking the door and headed to the forest.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING GUYS, I REALLY HOPE YOU REVIEW, and there is going to be yaoi in this story as well, oh and this is not the squeal from akatsuki kitties, I'm going to make that one after these two so yea**

 **Lexi: if you want you can give us ideas for chapters because mai's to fucking lazy**

 **Aoi: Hmm, the story has a big turning point in the next chapter *Is reading story script***

 **HEY, DON'T READ IT *tries taking script***

 **Lexi: *watch's fight between aoi and mai for script while eating popcorn***

 **Emily: thanks for reading and leave a positive review *waves goodbye***


	2. Mai meets akatsuki!

**Hi guys, so I've been working really hard on these two stories but I need some** **advice. I'm like really upse's with the akatsuki at this moment of time. I don't really have good Wi-Fi so I can't really get into any good shows. So for right now I'll only be writing about Naruto but please give me some anime shows that I can watch. Also I don't know how many shows I want to right about them because I have tons. I know I'll be posting about hidan having a kid, hidan having a sister, a ten tail story(I already have this on paper) and some yaoi, because I LUV YAOI 3. So that's what I want you guys to review this time. Some good anime shows and advice about how many akatsuki stories I should right, oh and I'll right about Naruto and konhan two.**

 **Aoi: wow, just wow**

 **Lexi: *Wide eyes, staring at mai***

 **Emily: *Same as lexi but with hand over mouth***

 **What?**

 **Aoi: You asked for advice, not only that but you spoke a lot.**

 **Sorry, I had a ruff few days and haven't been getting a lot of sleep so I'm sleepy, anyways on with this chapter.**

* * *

"DAMN-IT LEXI, WHERE ARE WE!" yelled a very pissed off mai. The group had some how wonder into a old ruin in the dark and scariest part of the forest.

"It would seem as though we ar-" aoi began but was interrupted.

"HEY LOOK AT THIS GLOWING LIGHT BALL" yelled lexi, pointing to a ball of light. They all ran over to her. Her hand was moving slowly to the light.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" screamed mai, aoi, and emily. It was to late, she already touched it.

"Pretty" lexi said, grabbing it. Suddenly wind started blowing and it picked up past until it could nock over car's and tree's.

"WHAT'S HAPPENEING" yelled emily though the wind.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHEE'S LEXI" aoi yelled. they all looked around but there was no sign of lexi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP ME!" scream lexi. The gurls looked up and gasped. Lexi was holding onto a tree branch, not trying to let go, and was being pulled into a black hole. Mai quickly ran to the ruin the tree was at and ran to the top. Aoi and emily right behind her. Mai out strength her hand for lexi to grab. As lexi reached for her hand, the branch broke. There eye's widen in horror as lexi was pulled into the black hole.

"LEXI!" they all yelled. The wind picked up and then the gurls where suddenly lifted up by the portal and where being sucked in.

"I'm scared!" emily whined.

"It's going to be ok, we just needed to-" mai began but was was stopped as she started feeling dizzy. As did where one else. As soon as they entered the black hole, they passed out.

 _ ***Mai's POV***_

I woke up with a groan. I was blinded by sun light but quickly blinked it away. I was staring at a blue sky and some clouds. There where tree's but they seem...upside down. I look up, down, and see that im above a steep hill. I meeped. i looked down, up, and saw that i was hanging up from a vine, that was bracking. I could hear yelling from the distance. I looked around until i spotted to figures walking along a path beside the hill. I gasped seeing who it was. There where 2 men, on man with a orange masked and a half black and white man with yellow eyes and green hair. They where wearing the same clocks, black with red clouds outlined in white. I lnew both of these people. There akatsuki members, zetsu and tobi. Suddenly, there was a loud ripping noise, causing both of them to stop and look up at me. They where at the end of the hill now. I looked up just in time to see the vine brake. I let out a high pitch scream as i hit the hill and started rolling down. I landed face first into the ground infront of tobi.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I lifted my head and stood up, head bowed. I stood there for 10 seconds before glopping tobi.

" H, I CAN'T BELIEVE I MEET THE MOST AMAING BAD GUYS IN THE WORLD, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME" glomps zetsu" THAT MUST MEAN THE OTHER AKATSUKI MEMBERS ARE HERE TOO, OMG OMG OMG, EEEEEEEEEEEEE" I let out a squeal as i let go of zetsu and jump around in a circle.

"Um who are you **and how do you know about us?"** zetsu asked. I stopped jumping and looked at them.

"Sorry, my name is Mai kasumi Hana, nice to meet you" i said waving. They just stared. I looked down at my clothes, they where all ripped and dirty. My eye's watered, this was my favorite sweater.

"How does mai-chan now about the akatsuki?" tobi asked. I looked at him. Cue smirking.

"Well tobi-chan, i ow everything about the akatsuki, so does meh friends, hmm wonder where they went?" i asked out loud. I looked around to see if they where near by but instead i found my bags. A huge smile formed on my face.

"Can i come with you guys to the akatsuki base, I'll be very useful" i said. They both looked at each other before facing me again.

"We will have to ask leader-sama, **Damn-it i don't need another fucking tobi to look after,** what if she's not like tobi" zetsu said. He started walking again and started a whole conversation with himself. I skipped our to my bags, picking them up. I'll change later. I skipped behind zetsu with tobi beside me asking me questions. I happily answered all of them.

"Did you come here alone?" he asked. I had told them how i got here and where I'm from. I didn't answer right away, i thought about the question.

"No, i came here with 3 of my other friends, they, how ever, did not end up where i am" i said in a sad tone. I really missed them.

"Tobi thinks you'll see them soon" tobi said in a cheery voice while zetsu groaned.

"SHUT UP, **TOBI!"** he yelled making tobi hide behind me, shacking.

"T-Tobi sorry zetsu-san, tobi a good boy" he said, voice shacking. I smiled.

"Arigatō, tobi i will find my friends, they wouldn't live with out me" i giggled. He hugged me and said 'tobi's a good boy' and started hopping beside me. It was turn, i once left for a couple of days to go see my family in Indiana and when i came back, my friends where acting all crazy, like out of character. I really hope i find them soon.

* * *

 **Ok so I noticed this chapter is really short but I have my reasons. The next few chapters are going to be about who got with who, yes we all got captured or went with the akatsuki pairs. But I will not spoil the rest so- *Passes out***

 **All: MAI!**

 **Aoi: *sighs* ok so mai won't be posting a lot now in days because we just started school and stuff, she's having family issues and stuff and not having a lot of time after school**

 **Lexi: that shouldn't bother them though**

 **Emily: yes, mai has written a lot in the other chapter and the other story, they should be preoccpipued with those.**

 **Aoi: Ohh yea, I forgot about that**

 **Lexi: I miss jamie and daniel and robert**

 **Emily & Aoi: IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE EVEN HERE! *Glares***

 **Lexi: *whimpers* and backs away**

 **Review about thee advice and anime shows, see you next time *Falls back asleep***

 **All: Bye!**


	3. Aoi POV

**This is aoi's POV so yea. I'll do a capter for each of our Pov's. Hope you like and please review. I want to now what people think of my stories because im not sure if it's good or not. I mean if i don't get reviews soon then i might as well discounite this store and post a new one.**

 **Aoi: Mai, shut up and get on with the story, i wanna now who i meet!**

 **Lexi: Yea me two!**

 **Emily: i would like to now 2, so if you would please hurry it up.**

 **Welp, there goes my love**

* * *

"Ugh" i groaned. My head was hurting, like really bad.

"Danna , she's waking up, un" a very femine voice said, but i could still tell that it was a guy. I blinked my eye's open and almost scream. I was hanging upside down above a huge black bear. There was a blonde guy on a tree staring at me, smirking evilly. A hunched over...person was next to him. Well he wasn't hunched over, he was like a ginat humanolid turtle. They had the akatsuki cloak on. OH MY HOLY CHEESE PUFFS! ITS THE AKATSUKI ARTIC'S, DEIDARA AND SASORI! I was having a very huge fangirl acttack until a bear roared from blow me, causing me to whimper. Deidara laughed at me. Then, the tree branch i was hanging upside down on, broke. Time went to scray fast to painfully slow. I let out the most loudest, most high pitched scream i could ever make.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed as i hit the ground and felt sharp, thick teeth, bit down into my leg.

"DEIDARA, GET HER!" i heared a deep male voice yell. There was a blur of yellow followed by a boom and a roar of pain . The teeth in my leg, felt but increased the pain to where everything blacked out.

 _ ***Thrid person POV***_

Deidara though small spider claw birds at the bear. Making them exploded, not to much to where it hurts the girl but enough to make the beast let go of her and starger back. The bear looked at deidara and came chargering at him while rawring. Deidara took his change to though spider bomb's into the bear's open mouth and jump out of the way just as the bomb's went of, blowing the bear's head of. He looked down at the girl and picked her up. He jumped back over to sasori.

DAMN-IT DEIDARA, NOW'S SHE'S HURT YOU DUMBASS!" sasori yelled at deidara. He flinched back and smirked.

"Relaxe sasori dana, she's fine, just needs some bangde, un" he said smirking. sasori growled.

"whatever, lets hurry back to the base" sasori grumbled and started walking. Deidara jumped on his big clay bird, setting the girl on it's back and took of, flying little way's above the ground behind sasori. They moved forward in slience. Two days later, they made it to the base but was meet with a UNpleasent surpise... and aoi, was passed out all the way there.

* * *

 **OK, so i now this is like really short but i couldn't come up with a idea and just a head's up, i wont be posting for a while because im Failing 2 of my classed right now. So do Review and DO THEE CONTEST, if u want...**

 **BAI BAI!**


End file.
